Device manufacturers are challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing integrated circuits that provide quality performance. The performance capabilities of some integrated circuits are limited because of a resistance that exists between source and/or drain contacts, and one or more semiconductor layers of the integrated circuit.